This invention is directed to a document audit trail system and method. More particularly, this invention is directed to a system and method for tracking and auditing document processing operations performed on and distribution of an electronic document.
Document processing systems or devices allow users to generate electronic documents, generate printouts or reproductions, or perform other document processing operations on such electronic or hard-copy documents. These documents are then printed or electronically stored in a storage medium or distributed to other users, devices, or systems. In the event a question or concern arises regarding the document, such as the source of the document, if the document is an original, or the document processing operations performed on the document, there is not currently any method to retrieve such information from the document itself. If the document was distributed via a third party, such as via a telecommunications company for facsimile transmission of a document, then limited information about the document may be able to obtained from such third party. However, gathering such information requires determining the party which has the information and then following the appropriate procedure to obtain the information, which may be quite time consuming and at some expense. It would be desirable if information about the source of the document as well as other historical information could be extracted directly from the document.
This invention overcomes the aforementioned problems and provides a system and method for tracking and auditing document processing operations performed on and distribution of an electronic document.